Spirit Tamers: The Dobie Village Tournament
by zigmas
Summary: Shaman King and Digimon Tamers crossover. Shamans can use all sorts of spirits, what about some digital ones? Old enemies, new forms, one goal, new allies and some strongly unexpected twists. Finished.
1. The tournament begins

Spirit Tamers: The Dobie Village Tournament.

Disclaimer:

Hi, it's me again, SuperVegeta aka zigmas.

This is my fifth fanfic.

This story takes place several days after my fanfic "Yugi-Yoh: Shamans and Ancient Spirits".

Series involved:

Shaman King

Digimon Tamers

CHAPTER 1 "The tournament begins."

Yoh and his friends had wandered through the Western Desert for many days.

Finally they got the clues of how to get to Dobie Village.

It took them quite a time to get there but finally... they got there.

_**"Look! The cave that leads to Dobie Village! Let's go there!"**_

_**"Yeah!"**_

They all went into the cave and saw an underwater path which had to be just the one they

searched for.

_**"Let's dive and get to Dobie Village! The last one is a rotten shaman egg!"**_

_**"Ha! That would be YOU! Let's go!"**_

And so the six shamans went underwater...

_**"Anna, look! There's another way... I hope the guys will be OK..."**_

Anna, Morty and the others went the other way.

...Somewhere else:

_**"Where am I? Huh? What's that?"**_

Yoh saw a huge tree and... all his friends were tied to it and unconscious.

Then...

_**"Give up! You can't save them!"**_

_**"NEVER! I will fight for my friends till my last breath!"**_

Yoh fought for a while against some strange force that attacked him fiercely.

_**"Give up and go home! There's no place for you in here!"**_

_**"NOOO! I won't give up! Trey, Rio, Len, Faust, Joco! I will save you! AAAAAHHH!"**_

_**"Give up or die!"**_

_**"Never! Celestial Slash!"**_

Then a very bright light filled everywhere...

...Later:

_**"Where..? What..? Huh? Guys! You are safe! It's good I managed to save you!"**_

_**"YOU saved US? It was I who saved us all!"**_

_**"NO! It was I!"**_

_**"Actually it was I!"**_

_**"It was just a test..."**_

_**"SILWA? Explain this immediately!"**_

_**"You were tested by the King of the Spirits. And you all passed the test. Congratulations!"**_

_**"WHAT?"**_

_**"As I said..."**_

_**"We heard that! And what now?"**_

_**"Now you must prepare for the tournament. And you must split into groups of three persons."**_

_**"I will help Master Yoh!"**_

_**"I and Eliza will join his team, too."**_

_**"Rio! Faust! What about me?"**_

_**"Trey, you will join Len's team. As well as Joco."**_

_**"Oh well..."**_

_**"You will be notified about an upcoming battle by your Oracle Bells."**_

_**"OK! Let's wait for our first battle!"**_

...Alternative Earth, Takato's home:

Henry and Rika were telling Takato about some strange messages they got onto their D-Powers.

_**"Takato, look! There's a strange text about some kind of a tournament. But we have never heard**_

_**of any tournaments..! Have you?"**_

_**"No... Strange indeed. I wonder if any other Tamer got this message. Let's ask them."**_

So they went first to Jen, then to Kenta and Katzu and finally they somehow found Ryo too.

And all of them also got just the same strange message and had no idea what was that all about.

_**"I have a suggestion. Why don't we simply go to the Digiworld and find out!"**_

_**"And HOW are we going there?"**_

_**"Remember the tunnel? That's how!"**_

_**"OK then. Let's go!"**_

They took their digimons and went inside the tunnel.

But they only made a few steps when...

_**"Where are we?"**_

_**"That's definitely NOT the Digiworld..!"**_

_**"Then... Where are we..?"**_

To be continued...


	2. Teams and surprises

Spirit Tamers: The Dobie Village Tournament.

CHAPTER 2 "Teams and surprises."

...At Dobie Village:

Yoh's and Len's teams have already won several battles.

They also observed a few battles that the X-Laws and Zeke's team fought.

Those guys were merciless – the X-Laws destroyed everybody who was connected to Zeke in any way

and Zeke destroyed simply everyone he battled.

It was horrible..!

Yoh tried to stop both sides several times but he always failed.

Both the X-Laws and Zeke were too stubborn and too possessed with their ideas – one wanted to

destroy all weak shamans while the others wanted to destroy all shamans connected to Zeke.

This led to an unstopping massacre...

Yoh and all his friends were sitting at a café and chatting when some people came in...

_**"Hi! Could you please tell us where we are? I already tried to ask some guys outside but they**_

_**refused to answer "such a stupid question"..!"**_

_**"Well, the question IS stupid because if you already are here you must know where you are!"**_

_**"Thanks a lot..! Just the same thing the others said..."**_

_**"Len, don't be rude. Guys, you really don't know about Dobie Village?"**_

_**"What? Wait... You said "Dobie Village"? That's the place our D-Powers mentioned..."**_

_**"And who are those D-Powers? I hope they aren't a group of villains..?"**_

_**"What do you mean "who"? Look, there's my D-Power! It's an object, not a human!"**_

_**"Yes, and that's just the message we got. Read for yourself!"**_

_**"OK... "You must participate in the Dobie Village Tournament. You must find the way by**_

_**yourself." Oh..! Interesting! Say, are you shamans?"**_

_**"HUH? No, we are no shamans and we don't know what you mean?"**_

_**"Then, maybe you're duellists? Hey! I can see you even have some cards!"**_

_**"And what are those duellists? Yes, I do have some cards, so what?"**_

_**"Not shamans, not duellists... Then who ARE you?"**_

_**"We are the Tamers! ...Hey! Is this a ghost? I hate ghosts!"**_

_**"Not too polite of you... Yes, Amidamaru is a spirit. But if you can see him..."**_

_**"Then they must be shamans! Or at least duellists like Yugi..."**_

_**"Never heard of any Yugi... And we're not shamans. We're the Digimon Tamers."**_

_**"Yeah, you already said that... Wait! What are those DIGIMONS?"**_

_**"Ooops... Well then. Let's go behind this house. We hid our digimons there..."**_

The whole group went outside and behind the house.

_**"THOSE are digimons? That's strange..! They look just like some kind of guardian spirits..!"**_

_**"Yeah, weird and inhuman... But I think I like those..!"**_

_**"So, these are the secret participants Goldwa warned us about..."**_

_**"SILWA! What are you doing here?"**_

_**"Who is he? Some kind of an Indian?"**_

_**"Yes, I'm an Indian. So what?"**_

_**"No, nothing. Heehee..!"**_

_**"As I was saying... These are the secret participants that were specifically invited by the**_

_**King of Spirits himself. They will help us defeat Zeke. And I hope they WILL..."**_

_**"And who is that Zeke that we should defeat? I've never heard of any Zeke."**_

_**"Me too."**_

_**"Zeke is the most powerful shaman that wants to create a shaman-only kingdom in the entire**_

_**world. He has killed many people and wants to kill many more..."**_

_**"Oh..! I think we should help you... Guys, do you agree?"**_

_**"Yes, we do! No more evil beings with plans to rule the world..!"**_

_**"Then you must form teams of three people each. That's how you will join the tournament."**_

_**"Henry, Rika, would you join me, please?"**_

_**"Right, Takato. One team is made. Team Tamers, OK?"**_

_**"We will join Ryo!"**_

_**"Me? I'm already in Master Yoh's team!"**_

_**"Not Rio! RYO!"**_

_**"Oh..! OK then."**_

_**"And what about Jen? She should fight too..!"**_

_**"Then she can join us and Impmon!"**_

_**"Mako! Ai! Kiddies, how did YOU get in here?"**_

_**"Same way you did! And we are happy we made it!"**_

_**"Hey, Silwa! Are you going to let those little kids participate too?"**_

_**"Well, YES. Why not? There are some young shamans too!"**_

_**"Yeah, shamans. And those are Tamers..."**_

_**"And you think there is a difference?"**_

_**"Well... OK then, let's get Zeke!"**_

_**"So teams, I'll name you once more. Team Asakura – Yoh, Rio and Faust. Team Len – Len, Trey**_

_**and Joco. Team Tamers – Takato, Henry and Rika. Team..."**_

_**"Team Ryo!"**_

_**"OK. Team Ryo – Ryo, Katzu and Kenta. And Team..."**_

_**"Leomon! Please, let it be Team Leomon! PLEEEEAAASE!"**_

_**"Hmm... Jen, that's a funny name..! OK, Team Leomon – Jen, Mako and Ai."**_

_**"THANKS! Prince Leomon, oh Prince Leomon..! We're going to win! I'll be the QUEEN!"**_

_**"?"**_

_**"Yeah, Jen has gone nuts once again... Poor Leomon..."**_

_**"OK! Everybody is ready. Then let's FIGHT!"**_

_**"...Would you please wait until we get a call on our Oracle Bells?"**_

_**"Oh, Tamers, here are your Oracle Bells! Use carefully."**_

_**"Thank you!"**_

To be continued...


	3. Sometimes things just go wrong

Spirit Tamers: The Dobie Village Tournament.

CHAPTER 3 "Sometimes things just go wrong."

All teams began preparing for the tournament.

Which meant Yoh and Trey getting enormous exercising from Anna and Pilika.

Len was training by fighting with his teammates and Faust was "training" by spending time with his beloved Eliza.

But the most interesting training was the one of the Tamers..!

_**"Card Slash! White Wings!"**_

A pair of wings grew on Guilmon's back.

_**"Card Slash! Training Tools!"**_

Terriermon was equipped with some kind of bondages and threw those onto Guilmon.

Guilmon's wings disappeared and he dropped onto the ground with loud noise.

_**"Hey! That hurts!"**_

_**"Sorry, Guilmon! But training is training!"**_

_**"Moumantai!"**_

_**"Terriermon..! Ah, never mind..."**_

Rika was practising Renamon's Diamond Storm by making him smash lots of empty boxes.

Jen was chasing her "Prince Leomon" round the whole city and the others just spent time

resting and waiting for something to happen.

And just then some of the Oracle Bells rang!

_**"Wow! Our first fight! And our opponents are Team Aqua!"**_

_**"Huh? I thought we defeated them recently?"**_

_**"Yoh, this fight will be an unofficial one."**_

_**"Silwa! Wait, but why was it announced by the Oracles?"**_

_**"Oh, just for the fun. Besides, the Tamers must get used to it. Bye!"**_

And he disappeared.

_**"Let's get them!"**_

...Two hours later:

_**"Team Aqua versus Team Ryo! Let the fight begin."**_

Team Aqua were dressed like divers and their spirits were also sea-themed – a turtle, a fish

and an eagle.

_**"Hey! What has the eagle to do with sea and divers?"**_

_**"We always get the same question! You should better change your guardian spirit..!"**_

_**"Ha! We'll smash you!"**_

_**"Speaking of spirits, your spirits look so weak! HA!"**_

_**"Don't you dare call our digimons weak! Monodramon, let's show him!"**_

_**"Digimons? What are those? Ah, never mind, we'll find out after we win!"**_

_**"Dream on! Monodramon, your turn!"**_

_**"Monodramon... DIGIVOLVE to... Cyberdramon!"**_

_**"DIGIVOLVE? What kind of spirit unity is THAT?"**_

_**"Katzu, let's help him too! MarineAngemon, Bubble Attack!"**_

_**"Guardromon, Signal Grenade!"**_

Both digimons fired their attacks at the turtle and the fish.

_**"Two down, one left! Cyberdramon, Desolation Claw!"**_

Cyberdramon's attack destroyed the eagle instantly!

_**"The fight is over. Team Ryo wins!"**_

_**"That was a piece of cake!"**_

_**"I wonder who will fight next?"**_

...Later:

_**"Guys, that was really cool! What type of unity did Ryo actually use with Cyberdramon?"**_

_**"Well, that was a digivolution, not an unity. Never mind. Let's better get something to eat!"**_

...The next day:

_**"Team X-Laws... Hmm... Strange name."**_

_**"The X-Laws? Oh, that's just BAD..!"**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"I really think you have no chances..."**_

_**"Let's see... I believe in my Prince Leomon..!"**_

...Later:

_**"Team X-Laws versus Team Leomon! Fight!"**_

_**"In the name of our Iron Maiden Jeanne! We will defeat the followers of Zeke!"**_

_**"HUH? We aren't any followers of Zeke! What is this nonsense all about?"**_

_**"Don't lie to us! We can see your guardian spirit – it's a devil!"**_

_**"Impmon? He's no devil, just a digimon! You idiots!"**_

_**"I don't care what is a digimon. And how dare you insult us! Fight and be defeated!"**_

_**"Leomon, attack them! Card Slash! Burning Fist!"**_

Leomon's fists went aflame and he jumped towards the X-Laws.

_**"Lyserg, this one is yours."**_

_**"Yes, Marko, I see. Zelel, attack him!"**_

The huge angel struck and Leomon was immediately defeated!

_**"Hey! What are you doing? You'll kill him!"**_

_**"That's exactly what I'm going to do! Nobody insults the X-Laws!"**_

Yoh was very upset by these words.

"I was wrong about Lyserg. This company only makes him worse and worse..."

_**"Poor Lyserg..! And poor little Chloe..!"**_

_**"Rio... Yes, Lyserg left us and even his own guardian spirit because of them..."**_

Meanwhile the battle continued.

Lyserg's attack knocked Leomon out but he survived.

_**"Impmon! Show them!"**_

_**"With pleasure! Impmon... DIGIVOLVE to... Beelzemon!"**_

_**"Just as I said – a devil! I'll take care of this one myself. Michael, destroy him with your**_

_**Sword of Justice!"**_

_**"Not so fast! Darkness Claw!"**_

But Beelzemon's attack was stopped by a huge blue spirit with an axe.

"Iron Maiden! Thank you for saving us from that devil. We'll handle him right now!"

Marko and Lyserg joined their attacks and soon Beelzemon devolved to Impmon and fainted.

_**"The fight is over! Team X-Laws won!"**_

The X-Laws wanted to finish Impmon off but were stopped by Silwa.

_**"The battle is over. You won. Go away!"**_

_**"We'll meet again, evil creatures!"**_

_**"Yeah-yeah, run while you can!"**_

_**"Rika..."**_

_**"What? Didn't you see what those creeps were trying to do? One thing is fighting wild**_

_**digimons and another thing is attempting to kill someone's partner! Uh, I hate those guys!"**_

_**"Guys, are you OK?"**_

_**"Yeah, we'll be fine. Our digimons just need some rest."**_

_**"But we lost..."**_

_**"Jen, don't be so upset... It upsets me too..."**_

_**"Thanks, Takato!"**_

To be continued...


	4. Who is stronger?

Spirit Tamers: The Dobie Village Tournament.

CHAPTER 4 "Who is stronger?"

Though Team Leomon had unfortunately lost to the X-Laws, it didn't change their mood too much.

_**"Oh well, we lost... But Ryo's team won! And Takato's is the strongest – so what do we fear..?"**_

_**"What about THIS..?"**_

_**"Huh? Team Len? WHAT? You'll have to fight them?"**_

...Nearby:

_**"Team Tamers... Ha! No big deal, isn't it, Len?"**_

_**"Of course, not! I don't even like those guys... very much."**_

_**"So, Len, a new kind of opponents? Good luck for both teams, I'd say..!"**_

_**"Wait, Yoh! We WILL meet in the finals! And I'll be the Shaman King!"**_

_**"Good thinking, Len. But I will be the Shaman King!"**_

...Later:

_**"Team Len versus Team Tamers! Fight!"**_

_**"Bason!"**_

_**"Mic!"**_

_**"Corey!"**_

All three guardian spirits grew enormous!

_**"What do we do?"**_

_**"What else – fight! Guilmon, digivolve!"**_

_**"Terriermon, you too!"**_

_**"Renamon!"**_

_**"E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N!"**_

_**"Guilmon... DIGIVOLVE to... Growlmon!"**_

_**"Terriermon... DIGIVOLVE to... Gargomon!"**_

_**"Renamon... DIGIVOLVE to... Kyubimon!"**_

The digimons grew bigger – especially the huge Growlmon.

_**"Let's get them! Attack!"**_

_**"Exhaust Flame!"**_

_**"Gargo Pellets!"**_

_**"Fox Tail Inferno!"**_

The attacks hit the shamans but... didn't even scratch them!

_**"Ha! We don't even have to fight back! You're too weak to stand against us!"**_

_**"Just wait some more..! Card Slash!"**_

_**"M-A-T-R-I-X E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N!"**_

_**"Growlmon... MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION to... WarGrowlmon!"**_

_**"Wow..! That's HUGE..!"**_

_**"Gargomon... MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION to... Rapidmon!"**_

_**"Kyubimon... MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION to... Taomon!"**_

_**"Hey! They changed already twice..! That's SOME unity I'd say..!"**_

_**"That's no unity at all! They just digivolved!"**_

_**"It doesn't matter how you call it – it's still cool!"**_

_**"Speaking of cold..! Corey, freeze them!"**_

The huge magenta spirit blew a cold storm towards Taomon.

_**"Talisman Star!"**_

Taomon shielded with a magical attack shield!

_**"Mic, get that green thing!"**_

But even the jaguar was too slow for Rapidmon.

_**"Bason, eliminate that mechanical dino! Golden Comet Punch!"**_

Still, WarGrowlmon wasn't hurt too much.

_**"Guys, we need a plan..."**_

_**"I have one – let's swap our targets!"**_

_**"OK! Mic, attack the dino!"**_

This time WarGrowlmon had no time to defend against the speedy jaguar.

_**"Good! Now Corey, freeze that bug!"**_

_**"I'm not a bug! AAAHHHH..!"**_

Rapidmon was semi-frozen and dropped onto the ground.

_**"The shield user left..! Bason, full power!"**_

Taomon was knocked down very soon.

All three digimons devolved to Rookies.

_**"Is the battle over? It seems that they have no more power to fight."**_

_**"WRONG! We still have enough power to defeat you! Guilmon, get ready!"**_

_**"Terriermon, you too!"**_

_**"Renamon, be strong."**_

_**"M-A-T-R-I-X E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N!"**_

_**"What? Again?"**_

_**"No! LOOK!"**_

_**"Guilmon... TAMER MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION to... Gallantmon!"**_

_**"WHAT? What was THAT?"**_

_**"Wait for some more!"**_

_**"Terriermon... TAMER MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION to... MegaGargomon!"**_

_**"Mega… That's more like GIGA..!"**_

_**"Yeah, he's bigger than Bason! And the spirit looked so small..."**_

_**"Terriermon is no spirit – he's a digimon. And the others are also."**_

_**"Renamon... TAMER MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION to... Sakuyamon!"**_

_**"Oh..! Pretty..."**_

Now Team Tamers looked differently – Takato was a knight, Henry became a huge machine and Rika

looked like... a fox-headed shaman!

_**"Guys, look at her! That's a shaman look indeed!"**_

_**"Trey, Joco, are you going to stare at them or crush them?"**_

_**"Right..! Corey, the coldest wind you can!"**_

_**"Mic, with all your strength..!"**_

_**"Bason, let's show them who will be the Shaman King!"**_

...A minute later:

_**"Yeah, it's a pity we lost..."**_

_**"It was all your fault! I'm very strong!"**_

_**"Yeah, Len, "very strong". So why were you the first to lose the control over Bason?"**_

_**"Rrrrrr..! Didn't you see that HUGE rocket-launching machine? What about YOU?"**_

_**"Yeah... That shaman-looking "not shaman" girl wrapped me in a second..."**_

_**"Even Mic wasn't as fast as that knight... He's not that weakling Ashcroft, you know..."**_

_**"Ha! Even those Zeke's girls weren't defeated by YOU – Yugi helped us a lot..!"**_

_**"I had enough of this nonsense! First some "duellists", then those "tamers"... Are there any**_

_**NORMAL shamans left or what?"**_

_**"Face it, Len, our team is a team of losers..."**_

_**"Great fight, Len! You did all that you could – and that's the most important thing."**_

_**"Uh, Yoh! Don't start again, or else..!"**_

To be continued...


	5. The Gates of Babylon

Spirit Tamers: The Dobie Village Tournament.

CHAPTER 5 "The Gates of Babylon."

The battle between Team Len and Team Tamers accidentally was the last official one...

And the reason was nobody else but Zeke..!

He also watched that battle and afterwards approached Yoh.

_**"Well-well, BROTHER..! Maybe NOW you see how weak your "friends" are? Join me and we will rule**_

_**the new world of shamans together! Think a bit. I don't have endless time so watch out..."**_

_**"Zeke! Don't you understand that I will NEVER join your madness? I must you!"**_

_**"Very well... It's only your problem now, brother..!"**_

...Later:

_**"Hey? Why my Oracle Bell doesn't work? What happened?"**_

_**"Mine too..! Strange."**_

Just then Silwa came in.

_**"Not only your Oracles don't work – ALL of them! And we don't get any messages from the King**_

_**of Spirits. Which means only trouble..."**_

_**"You mean Zeke? Don't worry - we'll stop him. I promise!"**_

_**"Yoh, I know you are very brave. But still... It's ZEKE... By the way, the X-Laws are also up**_

_**to something..! And that's even more trouble for all of us..."**_

...Yet later:

_**"Yoh! Morty was captured by those X-Laws..! I couldn't stop them..."**_

_**"Rio, calm down. We're going to save him right now!"**_

_**"It must be a trap..."**_

_**"Never mind. I won't leave my friend without help. Let's go!"**_

So Yoh with his friends went to save Morty.

The Tamers were on the other side of the town so they didn't know about this.

...Elsewhere:

Morty was hanging in a cage that was held by Lyserg's new guardian spirit, Zelel.

All X-Laws and their guardian spirits formed a circle with Jean's sarcophagus in the centre.

_**"Lyserg, why are you doing this? What do you want from me and Yoh?"**_

_**"You're just a bait. Yoh will surely come to rescue you and we'll capture him. We're sure that**_

_**Zeke will come to rescue him too. Then our Iron Maiden Jeanne will open the Gates of Babylon**_

_**And that will be the end of Zeke!"**_

_**"Hey! You can't sacrifice my friend in order to stop Zeke! Are you nuts?"**_

_**"Zeke's end is the only important thing – anything else, even someone's life, is unimportant.**_

_**I will gladly sacrifice my own life if it helps to stop Zeke..."**_

_**"Lyserg, you ARE nuts... What did those X-Laws do to you?"**_

_**"Enough! Look, who's coming..!"**_

Just then Yoh's group appeared.

_**"X-Laws! Release Morty immediately! What do you want from him?"**_

_**"We'll free him only if you apologise for being Zeke's brother and swear to join us. Go to**_

_**Jeanne and swear. And leave your swords outside the circle."**_

_**"Yoh! It's a trap! Don't go!"**_

_**"No, Morty, I will go."**_

Yoh left his swords and went towards Jean.

_**"Yoh! Don't go! I heard them. They will destroy you! Oh, I wish I could free myself..!"**_

Just then a very strange thing happened..!

_**"Morty, I will help you!"**_

_**"Huh? MOSUKE! What are you doing in my laptop?"**_

_**"Hey, who is THAT?"**_

_**"That's Mosuke, Amidamaru's 600-year-old friend!"**_

Mosuke appeared behind Morty and broke the cage!

_**"You're free! Ooops..! Out of furyoku..!"**_

And Mosuke disappeared again.

_**"What do you know, our little Morty became a shaman!"**_

_**"We must capture Yoh! X-Laws, to your weapons!"**_

All X-Laws aimed at Yoh and shot.

But Len and Joco threw Yoh's swords to him and he was able to stop the attack!

_**"So you want to fight?"**_

_**"Marko, we are surrounded..."**_

All shamans united with their spirits and were ready to protect Yoh and themselves.

But then Jeanne spoke up!

_**"Marko, Lyserg, leave them to me."**_

_**"But Jeanne..! You must concentrate on the Gates of Babylon..."**_

_**"The Gates will be useless if we don't capture Yoh Asakura."**_

Jeanne left her sarcophagus and a huge blue spirit appeared above her.

_**"Mash, capture them!"**_

The spirit did something and immediately all shamans were captured inside a huge cage..!

_**"Hey! I can't unite with my spirit..! What happened?"**_

_**"This cage is magic. We are unable to attack..."**_

_**"So what should we do?"**_

Just then...

_**"Got you!"**_

Zeke's Spirit of Fire appeared behind Jeanne and caught her with its hands!

_**"Zeke, I will stop you. Good always wins against evil."**_

_**"Such brave words from a girl..! HAHAHA!"**_

_**"Zeke! Stop! Don't hurt her!"**_

_**"Too late!"**_

And the spirit went aflame..!

Then it threw Jeanne onto the ground but the lianas of her sarcophagus caught her.

_**"ZEKE! I will stop you! Oh, if only I could free myself from this cage!"**_

_**"X-Laws, your little Maiden is defeated. Surrender or I'll destroy you!"**_

_**"Never! We will fight you until our very last breath..! X-Laws, let's protect our Iron Maiden!"**_

Zeke's henchmen attacked the X-Laws...

_**"Yoh, do you think that girl is OK?"**_

_**"I don't know... But we're still trapped... And those stubborn X-Laws are being beaten."**_

_**"I don't care about them. But still, let's free ourselves!"**_

_**"Right, Len! Let's concentrate our furyoku!"**_

Yoh and his friends struggled very hard and finally the cage broke apart!

_**"Zeke! Stop right now!"**_

_**"Let's kick his henchmen!"**_

_**"Asakura, why are you doing this? We don't need Zeke's brother's help!"**_

_**"If we don't like you that doesn't mean we will let Zeke kill you..!"**_

Just then Jeanne's sarcophagus shone brightly and opened!

_**"Iron Maiden! She's alive! She was just preparing to open the Gates of Babylon!"**_

Jeanne's guardian spirit, Mash, appeared above the field with a "key".

Now there was a "gate" in the sky!

Mash opened it and a huge storm started.

In several seconds everybody and everything inside the circle was sucked into the Gate!

To be continued...

------------------

Author's notes:

The funniest thing is that I finished this chapter exactly a minute before the described

episode started on TV!

So I once again watched it to be sure about details.

Well, details aren't 100 identical since it is still a fanfic... :)

Funny indeed!

(I'm not joking – a very funny coincidence.)


	6. Zeke's plans come true

Spirit Tamers: The Dobie Village Tournament.

CHAPTER 6 "Zeke's plans come true."

_**"Where am I..? What is this place..?"**_

_**"Yoh, we are all inside the Gates of Babylon. But only we two have enough strength to withstand**_

_**their power."**_

_**"Zeke! What have you done this time?"**_

_**"Not me – that girl. But I'm going to destroy this place immediately. Yoh, think about my**_

_**recent suggestion. You WILL join me so better make it at your own will."**_

_**"Don't threaten me, Zeke. I won't join your madness!"**_

Zeke just laughed and then... he destroyed the Gates!

Everyone was scattered back onto the ground.

_**"Very well... And I was worried about those Gates. Now it's time to capture my goal."**_

...Later:

_**"Lyserg, you are too weak for our group. Please, give your new guardian spirit, Zelel, back."**_

_**"But... Oh, well... Then I'll have to find Chloe back... And I will help you to punish Zeke!"**_

_**"You do not deserve any greater guardian spirit than that little Chloe. Face it."**_

...Elsewhere:

_**"We finally are all back together. But where is Zeke?"**_

_**"He said that he was going to capture the King of Spirits..! We must stop him!"**_

_**"But how? We're weaker than he is..."**_

_**"Look what I and Pilika found! A cheat code for the Oracle Bell!"**_

_**"Huh? And what does it do?"**_

_**"We can see the furyoku levels of any participant! Mine is above 9.000!"**_

_**"What about Zeke? Did you check his furyoku?"**_

_**"Yes, I did... It's so big that the number doesn't fit on the screen."**_

_**"Zeke's energy level is above 1.250.000..!"**_

_**"Goldwa? But... that means... we can't defeat him in a battle..."**_

_**"Even 200 shamans wouldn't be able to..."**_

_**"What are we going to do? We're DOOMED!"**_

_**"Guys, aren't you forgetting somebody?"**_

_**"Like whom?"**_

_**"Like US!"**_

_**"Huh? The Tamers! Let's see their furyoku levels!"**_

_**"Wow..! Takato's is 40.000! Henry's also! And Rika's!"**_

_**"What about our friends? Ryo, Jen, the others?"**_

_**"Look! Nobody is weaker than 20.000! That makes about 300.000 total!"**_

_**"Ha! Those points are useless. The only way to stop Zeke is to smash him! And I'll do it soon!"**_

_**"Len... Don't be so sure..."**_

_**"Joco, stop ruining our hope..! We'll defeat Zeke, I'm 100 sure!"**_

_**"That's the spirit, Yoh!"**_

_**"Yeah, and Lyserg is back too! We will win for sure!"**_

...Later:

_**"Zeke has reached the Forbidden Forest... We must hurry or he'll get control over the King of**_

_**Spirits and that will be our end..!"**_

_**"Hurry!"**_

...Later near the entrance to the Star Sanctuary:

_**"Only the worthy can pass!"**_

_**"What are those birds talking about..! Amidamaru, let's go in!"**_

But the bird spirits attacked Yoh!

_**"How can I defeat them..? They're much too strong!"**_

_**"Yoh, don't give up!"**_

_**"Thanks, Amidamaru! AAAAHHH!"**_

Yoh attacked once again but couldn't defeat the birds.

_**"I must go in! I must help the King of Spirits!"**_

_**"You have proved yourself. You are worthy."**_

So he went inside.

But Zeke already was there..!

_**"Yoh, join me. This is my last word. Either you join me or I'll take your power myself!"**_

_**"No way! Zeke, I'll defeat you!"**_

Yoh united with Amidamaru and used the double transformation to create a huge spiritual sword!

_**"Zeke, I won't give up!"**_

But Zeke was really too strong...

Yoh's attacks were like mosquitoes for the Spirit of Fire..!

_**"Yoh, give up. I won't ask you anymore!"**_

_**"Never! AAAAHHHH!"**_

Yoh used all his power to strike Zeke.

But this was useless...

Zeke was much, MUCH stronger.

_**"That's enough of playing! Yoh, I'm taking your power NOW!"**_

Yoh felt weaker and weaker...

And very soon he fell unconscious...

...Outside the Forbidden Forest:

_**"Only the worthy can pass!"**_

_**"What? Let's get those birds!"**_

Yoh's friends fought hard but couldn't defeat the birds...

Then they saw Anna coming through the entrance!

_**"Hey! The birds didn't even attack her! Maybe we should do just the same? Let's go!"**_

And so they also went through the entrance!

But when they came in... they saw Yoh lying unconscious and Zeke laughing.

_**"I am consuming Yoh's power right now! Your attempts are useless. You can't stop me!"**_

_**"NOOOO! Yoh! Zeke, we'll defeat you even if it's the last thing we do!"**_

All shamans attacked Zeke.

But he was so strong that they couldn't even touch him – his spirit would throw them away..!

...Inside Yoh's mind:

_**"Where am I? What's going on? Why can't I remember..."**_

_**"Yoh..! Get up, Yoh..!"**_

_**"Who is that? I can hear you but I can't move my body..."**_

_**"YOH..!"**_

Finally...

_**"Yoh, you must get up!"**_

_**"I... can't..! But I must!"**_

Suddenly Yoh regained consciousness!

_**"Zeke! I'm back!"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"YOH! He's alive! YES! Now Zeke is doomed!"**_

_**"No, YOU are doomed! My Spirit of Fire will soon consume the King of Spirits and then I'll be**_

_**unstoppable! There's nothing you can do! HAHAHA!"**_

To be continued...


	7. Zeke is defeated, isn't he?

Spirit Tamers: The Dobie Village Tournament.

CHAPTER 7 "Zeke is defeated, isn't he?"

Zeke was right – his Spirit of Fire was consuming the King of Spirits...

It was now only a matter of minutes until Zeke becomes invincible indeed...

_**"Zeke! I will stop you! Amidamaru, into the sword! And now into the antiquity!"**_

_**"Oh..! Double transformation..! HA! Spirit of Fire, COME TO ME!"**_

The Spirit appeared above Zeke.

_**"Perfect! Finally I've made it! I got the control over the King of Spirits! HAHAHA!"**_

_**"NO! Zeke is too strong... We are doomed for sure..."**_

_**"Stop that! We must believe in Yoh. Let's give him all our powers and hope!"**_

Everybody concentrated to support Yoh with their powers!

_**"I feel stronger now! Zeke, I'll stop you!"**_

_**"Yoh, what's happening to me?"**_

Amidamaru grew even bigger than ever!

_**"I feel incredibly strong!"**_

_**"Yes, I feel too! I feel like I already BECAME the Shaman King! It's wonderful! I can feel**_

_**everybody's thoughts, feelings..! I am all and all are me!"**_

_**"HAHAHA! You can't win! I'll crush you like a bug!"**_

_**"No, Zeke! I'm stronger, I feel stronger. Everybody's energy flows through me! I WILL win!"**_

Zeke and Yoh continued fighting.

Yoh has become stronger indeed because he was now able to retaliate!

_**"Zeke, you must be stopped! AAAHHHHH!"**_

Yoh's final blow cut through Zeke's spirit!

_**"What? NOOOOOOOOO! I can't lose!"**_

And Zeke finally disappeared!

_**"Hurrah! Yoh won! Zeke is defeated! YEEEEESSSS!"**_

Everybody was so happy and excited that they missed ONE thing...

The Spirit of Fire didn't vanish when Zeke was destroyed..!

...Later in Dobie Village:

_**"Guys, how are you planning to go home?"**_

_**"If we just knew..."**_

_**"I hope we'll find out how..! I don't want to stay here any more!"**_

_**"Jen, everything is OK. We'll be home soon, I hope..."**_

_**"But HOW?"**_

And Jen continued crying...

_**"Yeah, that's really strange."**_

_**"Guys, I have some news!"**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"Actually the news is there is NO news..!"**_

_**"HUH?"**_

_**"I mean that the King of Spirits still doesn't talk..."**_

_**"So?"**_

_**"So this means that there won't be a Shaman King very soon."**_

_**"Hmm... Yeah, that's weird."**_

_**"We fought so many battles..! We even defeated Zeke! And now what – going home?"**_

_**"I guess so... At least for some time."**_

...Later:

Everybody was preparing to leave.

There was still no news about the tournament.

But the situation wasn't as clear as it looked like..!

Yoh and his friends were at the café – eating for the last time in Dobie Village.

_**"Oh, that's delicious! And I finally can eat my dessert!"**_

_**"Yeah, me too!"**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"You see, Anna and Pilika forbade us to eat "unhealthy food" like cheeseburgers..!"**_

_**"Or cake desserts! Let's eat!"**_

Just then Silwa ran in..!

_**"Shamans! We have BIG trouble..!"**_

_**"Like what?"**_

_**"Go outside and you'll see..!"**_

Everybody ran outside and saw...

_**"What is that red thing?"**_

_**"Is that a spirit?"**_

_**"Look! There's something that resembles... Zeke's Spirit of Fire!"**_

_**"What does THAT mean? We destroyed him! He couldn't come back! It's impossible!"**_

_**"That's the BIG problem – we can't locate any tracks of Zeke. Like he ISN'T there..!"**_

_**"What?"**_

Just then the Tamers also ran outside...

_**"NO! It can't be happening! HOW?"**_

_**"It's not a BIG problem – it's a HUGE problem..!"**_

_**"What? What do you know about all this?"**_

_**"That's..."**_

_**"The worst nightmare! D-REAPER!"**_

_**"But how? That's absolutely impossible! We're in another dimension!"**_

_**"But we came here... through the Digiworld..."**_

_**"That's how it came here..! And now everybody is in danger!"**_

_**"HEY? What is that D-Reaper? Is it also a spirit?"**_

_**"No, worse! D-Reaper is a computer program that managed to materialize itself in our world."**_

_**"We barely destroyed it after it destroyed half of Tokyo!"**_

_**"Tokyo? Interesting indeed..! But we are in America! How did it come here?"**_

_**"No, you don't understand. We are also from another dimension! Which means it came here the**_

_**same way we did."**_

_**"Another dimension? And I thought you were just special people... Now I see. You're not from**_

_**this world! Wait, so how do we fight that thing?"**_

_**"The only way – the Tamers way!"**_

_**"Guys! Get ready!"**_

_**"You mean you will fight that thing with your digimons? Aren't they too small? Even the**_

_**one Henry can turn into is much smaller than Zeke's spirit... And it's growing!"**_

_**"Size isn't the most important thing. We'll deal with D-Reaper!"**_

_**"Yeah! We'll help you!"**_

_**"Thanks, Katzu!"**_

_**"M-A-T-R-I-X E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N!"**_

_**"Guilmon... TAMER MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION to... Gallantmon!"**_

_**"Terriermon... TAMER MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION to... MegaGargomon!"**_

_**"Renamon... TAMER MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION to... Sakuyamon!"**_

_**"WOW! Even though we already saw this once..!"**_

_**"Cyberdramon... TAMER MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION to... Justimon!"**_

_**"So he can do this too?"**_

_**"Impmon... DIGIVOLVE to... Beelzemon!"**_

_**"Let's get it!"**_

_**But D-REAPER suddenly changed its shape!**_

_**"What is that? It resembles a human head? Jen's head!"**_

_**"Yeah, long story..."**_

_**"We'll tell you later. Attack!"**_

_**"HUMANS! SURRENDER OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!"**_

_**"It can speak? What..?"**_

D-Reaper completely changed its form and regained the one it had when it was in Tokyo.

Also lots of strange tentacles grew onto its "body".

_**"That's really weird..!"**_

_**"I hope those Tamers will handle it..."**_

All Tamers ran and flew closer to D-Reaper.

_**"Now!"**_

_**"Lightning Joust!"**_

_**"Mega Barrage!"**_

_**"Dragon Helix!"**_

_**"Justice Kick!"**_

_**"Red Alert!"**_

_**"Ocean Love!"**_

_**"Beast King's Fist!"**_

_**"Corona Blaster!"**_

All attacks hit D-Reaper at once!

But it wasn't defeated..!

_**"No..! It can't be! Even the last time we were able to cut off at least some of its tentacles."**_

_**"And now they're all intact..."**_

_**"What can we do?"**_

And the solution came!

_**"Amidamaru! Into the sword! And now into the antiquity!"**_

_**"Oh, I see. Bason, get ready!"**_

_**"We too. Corey!"**_

_**"Rise, Eliza!"**_

_**"Mic, Dragon Jaguar!"**_

_**"Tokagero, the Chariot!"**_

_**"Chloe, fly and defeat!"**_

_**"HUH? Lyserg! Where did you come from?"**_

_**"Look! The rest of the survived X-Laws are also here to help us!"**_

_**"Together we can defeat that thing! We MUST!"**_

Both the Tamers and the shamans attacked D-Reaper!

_**"We... must... win..!"**_

_**"Don't... give... up..!"**_

D-Reaper's mass was reduced more than by half!

But was that enough..?

And then a wonder happened!

_**"What is that? Hey! It's going towards us! Is it also a part of that DReaper?"**_

_**"No! It's... Grani! But how?"**_

_**"Grani? Which is what?"**_

_**"You'll see! Now we have a chance!"**_

Grani flew near them and landed next to Gallantmon.

_**"Grani, are you here to help us?"**_

_**"YES, I AM."**_

_**"That thing can talk!"**_

_**"Gallantmon... MODE CHANGE to... Gallantmon Crimson Mode!"**_

_**"Hey! They united! He has wings now! And a sword! Wow, that's some change!"**_

_**"D-Reaper! We stopped you once and will stop you again this time! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Gallantmon flew towards D-Reaper's head and...

_**"Final Justice!"**_

He cut through it!

_**"RRRRRRRRRR..!"**_

D-Reaper started falling apart!

Suddenly the Sprit of Fire flew out of it and... disappeared!

_**"The spirit is free. And D-Reaper is DEFEATED!"**_

_**"Yeah! We won! We actually won! HURRAH!"**_

Just that instant the Star Sanctuary shone brightly and a portal opened nearby!

_**"A portal! It means we can go home! Yeah!"**_

After a short goodbye and best wishes, the Tamers went into the portal.

...Elsewhere:

_**"Look! We're BACK! Finally we're back!"**_

_**"I still wonder how did all of this happen..?"**_

_**"Never mind! We're home and D-Reaper is gone for good! Relax!"**_

To be continued...


	8. The unexpected chapter, part 1

Spirit Tamers: The Dobie Village Tournament.

CHAPTER 8 "The unexpected chapter, part #1."

It seemed that the adventure was over.

All Tamers resumed their daily routine and soon they even started forgetting the whole event.

Until one day...

...At Hypnos:

_**"Yamaki, we have an intrusion alert!"**_

_**"What, another wild digimon? Send the eraser and finish it off!"**_

_**"No, sir..! The disturbance seems to be coming from our world..."**_

_**"Then it's just those kids again. What's so alert about it?"**_

_**"This disturbance isn't caused by those kids or their digimons – we already programmed their**_

_**data to be excluded from alerts. I even think it's NOT a digimon at all..!"**_

_**"Huh? So what kind of disturbance can a "non-digimon" cause?"**_

_**"THAT'S the problem... We can't understand its nature."**_

_**"Give me the coordinates. I'll go and see myself."**_

...Later:

Yamaki went to the place he was told but there was no digimon at all.

He only saw a teenager with wild black hair wearing a weird robe.

_**"Hi! Haven't you noticed anything strange around here?"**_

_**"Like what?"**_

_**"Like... I don't know... digimons. If you know what I mean... Which I doubt... Never mind..!"**_

Yamaki turned around and started going.

_**"Wait. What do you know about digimons? Are they a kind of spirits? I didn't understand that**_

_**yet... Answer me!"**_

_**"Spirits..? I don't think digimons have anything to do with spirits... Though I'm not that**_

_**sure... They are made of digital data and yet they are live..."**_

_**"Just as I thought. Well, you may go now."**_

_**"HEY! I'm neither your servant nor employee! Don't tell me what to do."**_

_**"Say everything you want. This world is going to be mine!"**_

_**"Who are you? I'm calling the police!"**_

_**"No, you are not. Spirit of Fire! Show him your might!"**_

Yamaki saw a huge fiery thing rising above that guy so he ran the fastest he could.

"Oh, well. Run while you still can..."

...Alternative Earth, Yoh's home:

Tamara ran into the house looking much more worried than she ever looked.

_**"Yoh, Anna! I had a vision..! Zeke is still alive! We must find him and stop..!"**_

_**"Tamara, relax. Don't you know we defeated him? I cut him by half myself!"**_

_**"Yoh, but I had a strange vision! Zeke was riding his spirit in a strange city. Lots of lights,**_

_**people, cars... And it looked like Japan. People were running around screaming."**_

_**"But we always watch the news. We would notice him since it would be on TV immediately. Relax."**_

_**"Yoh, she is right. Zeke IS alive..!"**_

_**"Silwa? HEY! How did you get in here?"**_

_**"Never mind. Yoh, the King of Spirits spoke to our sages. He told them that Zeke wasn't**_

_**completely destroyed and escaped to another world..! Now he wants to be their master..."**_

_**"Silwa, I don't understand you. Where is Zeke?"**_

_**"He is... in the Tamers' world..!"**_

_**"WHAT? But how? Unless..."**_

_**"Yes, he went after them through the same portal. For some reason he was unnoticed..."**_

_**"That's awful..! We must stop him! But... what can we do? We can't go after him..."**_

_**"Yes, you CAN! The King of Spirits said he would open the portal once again..! But you must**_

_**hurry or it will be too late..."**_

_**"Well, I'll call my friends and we'll go stop Zeke! And this time FOREVER!"**_

...Later:

_**"We are ready! Let's go!"**_

Yoh, Len, Rio, Faust, Trey, Joco, Lyserg and Morty went through the portal.

_**"Morty, why are you going with us?"**_

_**"I'm Yoh's friend and I want to help him."**_

_**"Good, Morty. We'll need any help we can get."**_

...At Hypnos:

Yamaki contacted with the Tamers and told them the bad news.

_**"And what do you suggest? We can't sit like this and do nothing..! We must stop him!"**_

_**"I wish we knew how to do that... Zeke is extremely strong."**_

_**"Even Yoh with everybody's help wasn't able to destroy him completely."**_

_**"And we're much weaker than Yoh in being the shamans."**_

_**"Shamans? And I thought that guy was speaking about digimons..!"**_

_**"No, Yamaki. Zeke is worse than even D-Reaper... And we had to join all our and shamans' powers**_

_**to stop the new D-Reaper..."**_

_**"We must think of something."**_

Suddenly one of Yamaki's colleagues went in.

_**"Yamaki, we have tracked a new disturbance..! And it's stronger than the last one."**_

_**"Guys, let's go!"**_

So they all went to the place.

_**"HUH? Yoh! Len! GUYS!"**_

_**"You know them?"**_

_**"Yes! Yamaki, these are the shamans we told you about! NOW we have a chance!"**_

After a short greeting and explanation everybody went to search for Zeke.

...Later:

Takato was walking with Yoh.

_**"Yoh, how did you get in here?"**_

_**"We were sent by the King of Spirits. I think we must face Zeke together. It's our only hope."**_

Suddenly Takato's D-Power beeped.

_**"Look! They found Zeke! Let's run!"**_

...Elsewhere:

_**"Zeke! You must be stopped! And we are going to do that right now!"**_

_**"HA! You fools! I can't be stopped! I mastered all five corners of the Star of Elements! I'm**_

_**invincible! You have no chance against my power!"**_

_**"You are powerful... But we must stop you in the name of the world! Oh, now it's TWO worlds!"**_

_**"And both will be mine! Meet my new, improved Spirit of Fire!"**_

The Spirit rose above Zeke.

_**"What? It's impossible..! We defeated that thing..!"**_

The Spirit looked just like... D-Reaper!

But this time its form was the normal one and yet its colour was much brighter.

_**"I captured that thing too. And now my spirit is much stronger than before. I'll win! HAHAHA!"**_

_**"Guys, let's stop him!"**_

Just then a voice sounded through the air...

_**"Stop! You must unite your powers. THINK! Use your inner eyes to see the solution."**_

_**"What? And who was that?"**_

_**"The King of Spirits! He just gave us a solution! If only we could understand that..."**_

_**"No, I know! We must unite our guardian spirits with Tamers' digimons! This should work!"**_

_**"Yoh, are you nuts? And how are we going to do THAT?"**_

_**"I don't know. Just try it!"**_

And a miracle happened!

_**"M-A-T-R-I-X E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N!"**_

_**"Guilmon... SPIRIT MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION to... SamuraiGallantmon!"**_

_**"WOW! Takato looks more like Amidamaru than Gallantmon! And that sword is really long!"**_

Actually SamuraiGallantmon looked very much like Gallantmon except for a HUGE sword he was

holding in his right hand that replaced the previously held spear.

His shield was basically the same as Gallantmon's.

_**"Terriermon... SPIRIT MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION to... ChariotGargomon!"**_

_**"Look at Henry! MegaGargomon got wheels! And those dragon heads! COOL!"**_

Henry's new digimon had roller skates on his feet!

And the heads of Yamatano Orochi were sticking out of his back!

_**"Renamon... SPIRIT MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION to... NurseSakuyamon!"**_

_**"HA! Rika plus Eliza equals DEADLY ALLIANCE!"**_

NurseSakuyamon now had two weapons – Sakuyamon's staff in her left hand AND Eliza's injection

device on her right hand.

Looked like DOUBLE POWER indeed!

And her long wild BLOND hair..!

_**"Cyberdramon... SPIRIT MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION to... SwordJustimon!"**_

_**"Oh! Another swordsmon!"**_

Well... Justimon didn't change much.

But his HUGE sword – THAT was something NEW!

It was still "spirit-like" as previously – but REALLY bigger!

Like FIVE times!

_**"Guys, we will help too!"**_

_**"Impmon... SPIRIT DIGIVOLUTION to... IceBeelzemon!"**_

_**"COOL! You look nicer, Beelzemon!"**_

_**"More like IceDevimon. Brrrr..."**_

_**"Leomon... SPIRIT MODE CHANGE to... JaguarLeomon!"**_

_**"Hmm..! Funny name! But he looks stronger!"**_

JaguarLeomon's hands became armed with long claws and his face changed a bit.

_**"MarineAngemon... SPIRIT MODE CHANGE to... SpeedAngemon!"**_

_**"Oh, Chloe is so sweet. And together they look even nicer!"**_

The weird tiny digimon resembled Chloe but with MarineAngemon's wings...

_**"Guys..! What about me? I mean Guardromon..."**_

_**"Guardromon... SPIRIT MODE CHANGE to... HammerGuardromon!"**_

That WAS a change – HammerGuardromon grew twice as tall and he had a big hammer in his hand!

Also his previously robotic face changed into a human-like one!

_**"Mosuke! I thought you were far away long time ago!"**_

_**"No time to talk now. Let's get Zeke!"**_

_**"HA! You think you can stop me? No way! Your new "spirit digimons" still have no chance!"**_

_**"We'll see about that, Zeke! Attack!"**_

_**"Royal Celestial Slash!"**_

This looked just like Amidamaru's – but was coloured yellow!

_**"Twin Dragon Rockets!"**_

The dragon heads turned into "rockets" and went aflame!

_**"Evil Injection!"**_

Even Eliza wouldn't cause an injection THAT painful!

_**"Deadly Ice Beam!"**_

Beelzemon's attack – but FROZEN!

_**"Beast King's Bite!"**_

Leomon now launched his flame attack... from his mouth!

_**"Bubble Tower!"**_

Lyserg's favorite Big Ben Attack – bubble style!

_**"Grenade Hammer!"**_

HammerGuardromon struck the ground much like Zudomon's Vulcan Hammer.

The new attacks flew towards Zeke..!

To be continued...


	9. The unexpected chapter, part 2

Spirit Tamers: The Dobie Village Tournament.

CHAPTER 9 "The unexpected chapter, part #2."

"You think you can defeat me? Never! Spirit, show them your new attack! Lava Melting!"

Zeke's spirit's attack crashed into Tamers' attacks... and annihilated them!

_**"WHAT? It can't be! What has he done to his spirit?"**_

_**"Zeke, answer us! What's with your Spirit of Fire?"**_

_**"Spirit of Fire? Can't you see it's no longer that weak Spirit of Fire?"**_

_**"WEAK? NO LONGER? Explain!"**_

_**"With pleasure. Meet my new guardian – BrightFiremon!"**_

_**"WHAAAAT? A digimon? But HOW? Impossible!"**_

_**"Everything is possible. You are not the only ones that can combine spirits and digimons."**_

_**"But... what digimon did you use?"**_

_**"None! I created him with my power. YOU should know this is possible!"**_

_**"Takato... Why is he looking at you?"**_

_**"Well... I sort of... created Guilmon..! I actually drew him..."**_

_**"WHAT? But still... How was Zeke possible to do the same thing if he has never been here?"**_

_**"I'll answer you. Since I control all the elements of nature and the time itself, I was able**_

_**to do just the same thing Takato did. And I then combine those two to create this one!"**_

_**"Zeke has a digimon-spirit... We're doomed..."**_

_**"Yes, you ARE! BrightFiremon, Lava Melting!"**_

The attack hit all Tamers and they changed back to humans, digimons and spirits.

_**"This is your end!"**_

But suddenly a bright light shone above them!

_**"Shamans, Tamers, unite your powers!"**_

_**"It's... the King of Spirits! But why?"**_

And yet another miracle happened!

_**"Takato.., Guilmon.., Yoh.., Amidamaru... SPIRIT UNITY DIGIVOLUTION to... RoyalSamuraimon!"**_

This time he didn't look like Gallantmon at all – more like Amidamaru in heavy red armor.

_**"Henry.., Terriermon.., Rio.., Tokagero... SPIRIT UNITY DIGIVOLUTION to... RoadChariotmon!"**_

Remember Tokagero's OverSoul?

Then add MegaGargomon's huge launchers to his sides and you get RoadChariotmon!

_**"Rika.., Renamon.., Faust.., Eliza... SPIRIT UNITY DIGIVOLUTION to... LoveNursemon!"**_

Just like NurseSakuyamon – but in a different pink dress.

_**"Ryo.., Cyberdramon.., Len.., Bason... SPIRIT UNITY DIGIVOLUTION to... BigSwordsmon!"**_

He also changed a lot – Justimon's body, Bason's head – and TWO huge swords!

_**"Mako & Ai.., Impmon.., Trey.., Corey... SPIRIT UNITY DIGIVOLUTION to... IceMinutianmon!"**_

Beelzemon shrank A LOT!

But instead of his previous blaster he now had... a sword!

_**"Jen.., Leomon.., Joco.., Mic... SPIRIT UNITY DIGIVOLUTION to... KingJaguarmon!"**_

This one was WEIRD!

Basically the same Leomon – but with Jen's HAIR!

And a huge golden crown on top of his head!

Sounds like Jen's dream came true – about her "Prince Leomon"!

_**"Kenta.., MarineAngemon.., Lyserg.., Chloe.. SPIRIT UNITY DIGIVOLUTION to... PilotAngemon!"**_

The pixie looked like SpeedAngemon – but with goggles!

_**"Katzu.., Guardromon.., Morty.., Mosuke... SPIRIT UNITY DIGIVOLUTION to... SwordForgemon!"**_

Well, he shrank again but this time he was armed with a huge piece of metal in addition to

Mosuke's ever-growing hammer.

_**"What? You all united? And you think this will help you? HAHAHA! How pitiful!"**_

_**"ZEKE! WE WILL DESTROY YOU! YOU CAN NOT WIN!"**_

_**"Says who? Lava Melting!"**_

BrightFiremon went blazingly aflame and began throwing fireballs in all directions!

_**"CELESTIAL FIRE SLASH!"**_

RoyalSamuraimon's sword turned antiquity-like and his slash was brighter then ever.

_**"DRAGON SWORD SLASH!"**_

MegaGargomon's launchers opened and a mass of light emerged.

This mass immediately turned into a huge sword and RoadChariotmon used it!

_**"POISON LOVE INJECTION!"**_

Eliza's injection device filled with some green "liquid" and it was released in a spout.

_**"SPEED SWORD SLASH!"**_

Both swords turned into Qwan-Daos and... the rest went like Len's favorite attack!

Smash! Slash! Splash!

_**"HOLY ICE SWORD!"**_

An Ikupasi appeared in his left hand.

He then merged it with his sword – and it looked just like Yoh's Double Transformation with

the antiquity!

Only this sword was made of ice.

_**"SHARP TEETH ATTACK!"**_

Biting again?

Well, YES!

_**"FLYING TIME STRIKE!"**_

This attack looked really cool – PilotAngemon "splitted" into many copies and all of them flew

chaotically in all directions forming a huge net!

And then it suddenly collapsed into almost Big Ben Attack – but of another shape!

_**"GIANT HAMMER SWEEP!"**_

As the attack's name stated, SwordForgemon pummelled with his hammer like crazy!

All attacks combined together and then hit Zeke's attack!

And this time... the combined attack was stronger!

_**"ZEKE, YOU'RE FINISHED!"**_

_**"What? NOOOOOOO..!"**_

Zeke screamed very loud every time an attack hit him.

And after the last one... his "digimon-spirit" exploded into data and disappeared!

"NOOOO! My spirit! But this isn't the end yet! ELEMENTS OF NATURE, I CALL YOU!"

A huge five-cornered star appeared above Zeke!

Then a bright light shone from it onto him.

_**"You lost! You won't defeat me NOW!"**_

Zeke's body shone extremely bright..!

_**"Zeke... NATURE SPIRIT DIGIVOLUTION to... Elementmon!"**_

Zeke was covered with light and shone in rainbow colours!

_**"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?"**_

_**"I became one with the nature! I AM the nature! HAHAHA!"**_

_**"ATTACK HIM!"**_

_**"Useless! Elemental Storm!"**_

He formed four "fireballs" in front of him – only those were not only from fire!

One was from fire, one from water, one from rock and one from thick air!

And then they shot..!

Zeke's attack was stronger than the combined seven attacks of the "shaman-tamers"..!

_**"NO..! IT CAN'T BE... HE'S STRONGER THAN WE ARE..."**_

And then again was the voice..!

_**"Shamans! Tamers! Don't give up! You must unite more to defeat him! Do it!"**_

_**"HUH? HOW CAN WE UNITE MORE? WE ALREADY UNITED WITH THE TAMERS..!"**_

_**"You can! I will only be able to help only if you ALL unite!"**_

_**"ALL? THAT MEANS..!"**_

_**"Yes! You must fight as ONE person!"**_

_**"RoyalSamuraimon..!"**_

_**"RoadChariotmon..!"**_

_**"LoveNursemon..!"**_

_**"BigSwordsmon..!"**_

_**"IceMinutianmon..!"**_

_**"KINGJAGUARMON..!"**_

_**"PilotANGEmon..!"**_

_**"SwordForgemon..!"**_

_**"...SHAMAN SPIRIT DIGIVOLUTION TO... SHAMANKINGMON!"**_

Everybody including the King of Spirits fused into a huge human-looking "shaman-tamer-mon"!

It was hard to tell how exactly he looked like – human AND inhuman at the same time!

_**"What? You ALL united? That's impossible! That can't be true! NO!"**_

_**"YES, IT CAN! AND WE WILL STOP YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"**_

_**"Never! I won't give up! I will create my own kingdom of shamans! I will!"**_

_**"NO, YOU WON'T! SHAMAN KING'S SPIRITUAL ATTACK! AAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_

Strangely, NO attack was visible!

It seemed that ShamnKingmon's attack was... INVISIBLE!

_**"Elemental Storm!"**_

But this time Zeke's attack was far weaker than his opponent's!

The "elementballs" suddenly fell apart even before being launched!

Zeke was doomed!

_**"NOOOOO! I CAN'T LOSE! WHY?"**_

Everybody de-fused back to normal.

_**"Because your dream is to cause harm to innocent people! And we can't let you do it."**_

_**"Bye, Zeke. We won't miss you!"**_

_**"Funny joke, Joco."**_

_**"It's not a joke..!"**_

_**"Zeke, you are defeated. Face it, BROTHER!"**_

Zeke yelled once more and then Elementmon exploded just like BrightFiremon did!

_**"So long, Zeke! We won't see you around, hopefully..!"**_

...A bit later:

_**"Well, Yoh. It's time for your group to go... We'll miss you all."**_

_**"Hey, Takato. It's Ok. Everything is under control now. And who knows – maybe we'll see each**_

_**other some other time... You never know..."**_

_**"Well, I hope not under SUCH circumstances..! Anyway, thanks for everything. Good luck, Yoh!"**_

_**"Guys, wasn't it wonderful to be that ShamanKingmon? I felt great!"**_

_**"Yeah, you're right! Goodbye!"**_

_**"Bye, Shamans!"**_

_**"Bye, Tamers!"**_

THE END.

---------------

Author's notes:

Good luck!

Tame on!

As it's said: "I am just the Biggest Dreamer..!" :)

SuperVegeta aka zigmas


End file.
